


Alex Motherly Love

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/F, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: Alex comforts Haper after a bad dream she had. This takes place somewhere in season 3 after harper moves in with the Russo. Requested by Boris Yeltsin.
Relationships: Harper Finkle/Alex Russo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Alex Motherly Love

Harper moves in with the Russo downstairs in the basement. Alex wakes up one-night hearing a strange sound echoing the house. Alex goes to follow the noise. As she gets closer she can hear that it's Harper making the noise, and she sounds like she's in distress. At that point, she runs down to the basement where she is and checks up on her to see what is wrong. When Alex gets there she sees that Harper is having a nightmare. "Harper wakes up." "What was is it?! What's going on?!" Harper asks frantically. "You're having a nightmare... that's ruining my beauty sleep. Keep it down." Alex tells Harper annoyed that she's up. "I'm sorry Alex I had a dream about doing a pop-quiz I didn't study for… in my underwear" Harper explains to Alex "Well your awake, and so am I. Bye." Alex is about to go back upstairs when Harper shouts out of impulse "Alex wait!" Alex paused for a moment letting Harper to continued to say "Can you sit with me. It's just... my mom uses to sit by my side and comfort me whenever I had a bad dream." Alex being annoyed and tired begrudgingly says "Okay."

Alex sits beside her in her bed and comforts her acting like a mom to her and Harper like a baby. Alex then magically dressing Harper like a baby turning the room she's into a nursery for fun. Harper is not amused at first but then plays along to the shenanigans. "Sweetie are you cold?" "Here snuggle up against mommy's breast." Alex brings Harper closer to her chest "You'll feel nice and warm between mommy's bosoms." Alex rests Harper's had in between her tits, rubbing her hand against Harper's arm. "Do you feel nice and warm now?" Alex asks Harper "Mm-hmm" she replies. "Are you hungry, shnookums?" Alex takes off her top and cast a spell on her boobs so she can produce breast milk. "I know tits are super great, so please let the pair lactate." Harper sucks on Alex's tits. "Aghh. Harper, you must be really hungry." Harper sucks on Alex's nipple while playing with her tits. Harper bites and pulls on one of her tits while moving the other tit in a circler motion making Alex wet. "Aaahhh yes. Right there. Mommy loves feeding little Harpie her milk." Alex moans to Harper flicking her tongue against her nipple.

Alex then notices that Harper has breast milk all over her face. That's a bad girl Harper. Wasting mommy's titty milk! That deserves a spanking!" Alex yells at Harper Harper. Alex bends over Harper over her knee, takes off her diaper, and proceeds to spank Harper. Alex spanks Harper a few times, licking her hand to create a more impactful spanking before she starts fingering Harper. Being nice and gentle Alex is able to place two fingers in Harper, feeling Harper's pussy juice leaking out of her. Harper moans just taking it. Alex sucks on her finger wanting to taste her as sticks her fingers back in jerking Harper off faster creating gushing sound with every thrust. "Take it, you bad, bad, girl." "mmmm god" "here taste your pussy." Alex tells Harper as she shoves her wet pussy soaked finger in Harper's mouth. Alex smacks Harper's ass a few more times leaving her ass bright red with Alex's handprint all over.

Harper Says. "Your punishment is over now it's time for pleasure." Alex takes Harper's baby blue crop top, bib off, and Harper removes Alex's pants. Alex and Harper French kiss each other, Alex going down to play with Harper's tits. Alex looks into Harper's eyes as she kiss-suck her breast, messaging her areolas her tongue. Alex lays on Harper's bed telling her "It's now your turn to please mama." Harper lays on the bed as well, going in between Alex's leg, her face right above Alex pussy as starts to lick it. Harper licks Alex's clit as she fingers her. "Oooooh yes! Oooooohhh fuck!" Alex moans aloud tossing her head back in pleasure. The two then sit up facing each other as they grab hold of each other and kiss, swapping spit and a bit of saliva spilling out of Harper's mouth. Alex and Harper begins to scissor one another rubbing their wet pussy against each other. The two moans out loud filling the basement surprised that no can hear them (or maybe they can hear and are spying on the girls). Alex and Harper both cum really hard soaking the bedsheet. The two don't seem to care as they just on the bed cuddling each other as they fall asleep. The next day the two of them wake-up feeling great. Alex asking "Did mommy make you feel better?" Harper's response "Mommy made me feel a lot better."


End file.
